


First Burn: Shatt Version

by livingtrashcan05



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shiro cheated on Matt, Song fic, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingtrashcan05/pseuds/livingtrashcan05
Summary: Matt's husband, Shiro cheated on him. Matt is absolutely heartbroken.This is ancient. I wrote it before season 7 came out.





	First Burn: Shatt Version

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the last time I looked at this fic before posting it was in August. Before season 7 came out.

Matt leaned back in his chair, tipped his head back and sighed. Was he not good enough? Did the wedding vows mean nothing? He looked at the dozens of papers littering his husband’s desk. Stories his partner had written him. Stories of adventure, love and happiness. The things Matt had felt when he married his husband.

“Matt…”

Takashi Shirogane. The man who had broken, no,  _ destroyed  _ Matt’s heart, stood in the doorway. Matt felt nothing. He was numb, for the first time in the few hours it had been since he found out Shiro had cheated on him with Allura. Matt always thought that in the slim chance Shiro would ever cheat on him, it wouldn’t be with someone so close to them. 

“I saved every story you wrote me.” The papers rustle gently in Matt’s hand as he stood and walked toward the roaring fireplace. “From the moment I saw you, I knew you were mine. You said you were mine. I thought you were mine.” Matt trailed off, unable to look anywhere near where Shiro stood.

 

Shiro felt like he’d gotten an iron-clad punch to the gut. He loved Matt with all his heart, he truly did. He never meant to hurt Matt, but for the first time since he had kissed Allura, he felt the weight of his actions catch up to him.

 

“Do you know what Katie said when I told her what you’d done? She said, ‘You have married an Icarus. He has flown too close the sun.’”

 

Now Shiro could barely breathe, his eyes burned with tears. He knew that metaphor all too well, and it hurt to know that Matt knew it too.

“Matt…” Shiro began to walk to towards Matt to hug him, to comfort him, to kiss him. To tell him how sorry he was.

 

“Don’t.” Matt held up his hand, signaling for Shiro to stop, while not taking his eyes off the fire. “Take another step in my direction. I can’t be trusted around you.” Matt rubbed his hands over his upper arms, looking toward the desk on the other side of the room. 

Matt steeled himself, taking a deep breath before looking Shiro directly in the eyes.

“Don’t think you can talk your way into my arms, into my arms.” 

 

A lone tear escaped Shiro’s eye. He couldn’t breathe. What had he done to this family? Would they ever forgive him? That hope was dying with every word Matt spoke.

 

Matt couldn’t take looking at Shiro anymore, turning his gaze back to the fire. It reminded Matt of the burning love he and Shiro were supposed to have for each other. But that fire had been doused. Matt never would’ve thought that Shiro would be the one to do it.

“I’m burning the stories you wrote me. You can stand over there if you want.”

“No! Matt! Please! I’m sorry! I-”

“I don’t know who you are. I have so much to learn.”

“Matt, love, I-”

“I’m re-reading your stories and watching them burn.” The pages of Shiro’s writing fluttered into the fire, before quickly shriveling into small curls.

“I’m watching them burn.” Matt repeated, as if simply saying the words would make the pages catch fire.

 

“You published the messages she wrote you.” Matt turned on Shiro, his eyes venomous. “You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed. In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives.”

“Matt, please!” Shiro was begging now. He wanted his husband to hold him, to tell him that he forgave him. But Shiro knew that wasn’t going to happen.

 

Matt looked away, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. “Heaven forbid someone whisper ‘He’s part of some scheme.’” Matt’s eyes were on fire as he glared at Shiro. “Your enemy whispers, so you have to scream!” For the first time, Matt raised his voice. Shiro stumbled. He rarely heard Matt raise his voice.

 

“I know about whispers. I see how you look at my sister.” The accusation in Matt’s voice made Shiro’s tears betray his true feelings.

“Matt, Katie and I-”

“Don’t!” Matt’s anger cowed Shiro into silence. “I’m not naive. I have seen women around you! Don’t think I don’t see how they fall for your charms! All of your charms!” Matt was yelling again, raw heartbreak in his voice. Matt had always felt more than he let on.

 

Matt took a deep breath, calming himself. He didn’t want to wake the children sleeping upstairs.

“I’m erasing myself from the narrative. Let future fans wonder how Matthew reacted when you broke his heart.”

“Matt! I worked so hard-”

But Matt had already thrown the papers Shiro kept above the fireplace into the fire, now bigger than ever, fueled by Matt’s heartbreak.

“You have thrown it all away. Stand back, watch it burn.” Matt trailed off, watching the papers ignite. “Just watch it all burn.”

 

Matt rounded on Shiro, with unfathomable anger burning in his eyes. “And when the time comes, explain to the children,” Matt gestured toward the staircase; where a teenager, Angelica; a tween, Eliza; and a little boy, Alexander sat, observing in their pajamas with tear-stained and horror-struck faces. “The pain and embarrassment YOU put their father through!” 

The tears became waterfalls on Shiro’s cheeks. What had he done? 

 

“When will you learn that they are your legacy?! We are your legacy!” Matt was screaming at the top of his lungs. “If you thought you were mine,” Matt’s next word shattered Shiro’s heart into thousands of tiny pieces. “Don’t.”

 

Shiro fell to the floor, on his hands and knees. He sobbed unrestrainedly as Matt dashed up the stairs, his children following, to the bedroom they would no longer share. Only Angelica remained on the staircase, her face livid.

 

“Congratulations” was all she said before turning and going up the stairs to comfort her father and siblings.

 

Why had he cheated on Matt? His sweet, kind, loving, trusting, funny, smart, amazing Matt?  But Matt was no longer his. Everything was burning.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lol this sucks. It's fun to go back and look at my old writing, tho.


End file.
